Happy Ending
by ShipLoverEwa
Summary: Kakashi called them because he had something to share. I wonder what it is?


**Um...Sasuke?**

Naruto P.O.V

The whole of team 7 was on the training grounds, expecting their mentor to show up. He said he had something important to share. It was late November; snow was covering the grounds looking completely pure. There were some foot prints leading to the tree that we always waited at. Finally Sasuke had quite enough (seeing from his face) and finally spoke up.

"God, How long does that silver haired pervert take?"

"Well he is always late..." Spitting out the sentence, Sakura also showed how annoyed she also was.

I didn't really mind that we had this meeting; however, some things made me feel uneasy. The fact that Sakura ran into Sasuke's and my apartment (bringing the info about the meeting) she saw something she shouldn't have. Both Sasuke and I were making out on our living room couch; we only stopped when we heard a sudden "ahem." I pushed my lover off, as I blushed a shade of scarlet. He was looking at our intruder with annoyance, as he waited for her to speak. He wanted to know why she is here.

When nothing came out of her mouth, we both looked up at her. Her face was a slight shade of pink, as a little smile formed on her lips. Walking towards them, she hugged them both. "Knew it" Was all she said. I smiled as I hugged back, Sasuke just hugged back as he smirked.

Also another thing was that it was _freezing_ cold. He was shivering as some wind blew, feeling his nose and cheeks going a little red.

As I snapped out of my daydream I saw Sasuke right in my face. As I realised this, I blushed and turned my head away. He looked away as well, giving the atmosphere a little bit of awkwardness. Wanted to break the silence between us, I started little conversation.

"It's a little cold don't you think?"

"Well it is winter Dobe." What a _snob_ he was sometimes. I thought what to say to him to catch his attention, and an idea popped into my head.

"Could you possibly...hug me? I'm feeling a little chilly." That caught his attention all right; his cheeks had a tint of pink as he hugged me. I didn't know if it was from the cold, or from my awkward request. I whispered a silent "thanks." As I hugged him back. He just said a "hn" as he always would. I smiled even more.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until we heard the familiar pervy voice coming from behind me. We let go of each other as we faced our sempai Kakashi.

"Come on! You could have continued, I wouldn't have minded." I blushed as I hid behind Sasuke. He only smirked, while he patted my head. I smiled _His hands are so warm_ I thought.

"So what's the big announcement?" Sasuke asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well, actually I wanted to congratulate the three of you." At that I walked from behind Sasuke, and confused I starred at our sempai. Noticing my confusion, Kakashi turned to me and smiled.

"Well, you and Sasuke are a couple, live in the same apartment, and are happy." Sasuke smirked, while I smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Sakura, on the other hand, is actually getting married!" I turned my head to look at Sakura, who smiled and brought her hand up. There was a ring on her engagement finger, which was silver, with some diamonds shining cause of the small amount of sunlight going down on them.

"Congratulations Sakura! To who?" I asked curious yet exited at the same time.

"Well Sasuke already knows." She smiled up at Sasuke, who was also smiling.

"Welcome to the family." He walked over and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. Then I realised!

"Congrats! I hope Itachi will take care of you!"

"Thanks!" she answered, as you could see a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"That's all that I wanted to say to you guys, you can go home now." Kakashi was already walking to the direction of the village.

As we parted ways, I stuck to Sasuke, as if with glue. He understood i needed warmth; we quickly hurried off to our apartment.

As I opened the door, I quickly undressed from the wet overcoat, gloves and scarf. So did Sasuke, as he got in as I moved out of his way.

I was about to go the kitchen, but was stopped with hands around my waist. I turned to see why Sasuke did this, but the answer came as I turned around. Before I could even speak, his lips were on mine, kissing me passionately. I didn't realise until now that we were on our couch, continuing our interrupted make-out session. I broke the kiss first, catching my breath, as Sasuke waited.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me right?"

"Nah I don't, I live with you for fun, have sex with you because I can't get any, and kiss you because I just feel like it." I punched his head lightly, as I realised he was being sarcastic on me.

"Seriously!" I was kind of pissed

"Ok I really do." He finally said, making me smile.

"Well I was thinking that I could change myself into a girl, and we as well could get married like Sakura and Itachi!" Sasuke stared at me, not with anger, hate or disgust, but with amused eyes. He started laughing.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" I said as he was holding back his laughter.

"Well there is a problem." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well let me hear it." I said as I crossed my arms with annoyance.

"I like you better this way." He softly whispered in my ear, as he kissed my forehead. I blushed and smiled, as we continued from where we stopped.

"I love you." I whispered, as he cuddled me

"I love you too Dobe."


End file.
